In a conventional feeding device designed for copying machines, etc., a rotatable cassette is generally provided. The rotatable cassette is designed such that a priority of a feed direction is set beforehand. Accordingly, the rotatable cassette rotates in the priority of the feed direction when a power switch is turned ON, or a predetermined elapse of time has passed in the stand-by state for the copying operation.
In addition, a feeding device provided with a plurality of the above-mentioned rotatable cassettes is also proposed. In this type of feeding device also, the priority of the feed direction is set beforehand for each rotatable cassette.
However, the above conventional feeding devices present the following problem. That is, a priority feed position of the rotatable cassette is fixed to a position set in an initial state. This means that if a user's desired copying direction (the most often used copying direction) differs from the fixed priority feed direction, an additional operation is required to rotate the rotatable cassette to the desired feed position, causing inefficiency and inconvenience in operating procedures.